


Neal and Quentin

by Geekygirl24



Series: The Caffery Family [1]
Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quen…” He groaned, trying to pull the duvet over his head, “Go back to sleep…or read or something!” It’s at this point, we should probably mention, that 4 year old Quentin was considered to be a genius, already reading books far beyond his academic level. </p>
<p>There was a small sigh, before Quentin collapsed on top of him dramatically,</p>
<p>“I can’t! The sky’s awake….so I’m awake! So we have to play!” Neal chuckled before pushing Quentin gently off the bed,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal and Quentin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be the start of my new series where Neal and Q are Arthur and Eames's children. Please read and review as I would appreciate your input :)

Neal snuggled further under his duvet as the sun began to rise outside. He and his family were staying at the Savoy Hotel in London due to a recent job that Arthur and Eames had taken. The pair had stayed long enough to tuck him and his brother into bed, before going out for the night in order to see their client.

Now you might be wondering why the 11 and the 4 year old did not have a babysitter to keep an eye on them….well, simply put the last time they had one, Neal and Quentin were so troublesome, they made her have a nervous breakdown. Now Arthur and Eames just met their clients at night, waiting until their boys were fast asleep and safe in their beds.

“Neal…” The mattress dipped as a small body clambered onto the bed.

“Neal!” Neal was startled awake by someone bouncing on his bed, occasionally catching him in the process, “Wake up! Wake up!”

“Quen…” He groaned, trying to pull the duvet over his head, “Go back to sleep…or read or something!” It’s at this point, we should probably mention, that 4 year old Quentin was considered to be a genius, already reading books far beyond his academic level. 

There was a small sigh, before Quentin collapsed on top of him dramatically,

“I can’t! The sky’s awake….so I’m awake! So we have to play!” Neal chuckled before pushing Quentin gently off the bed,

“Go play by yourself!” he laughed. There was a small pause, before the mattress dipped once again and a small hand pulled his eye open gently to reveal a grinning Quentin,

“It’s only five…you wanna play downstairs? The big room will be empty!” Neal smirked and the pair quickly made their way to the lounge, with Neal shushing Quentin every five minutes as he was giggling and pulling at Neal’s arm. 

The next hour was spent bouncing on the sofas and chair, sock sliding across the polished floors and making Quentin’s soft toy cat talk to him,

“Hello, my name is Jamie and I like to play and warm hugs!” exclaimed Neal in a squeaky voice, making Quentin giggle and hug his precious toy,

“Love you Jamie!”

The two continued to play, moving into the hallway as the early risers began to file into the lounge, looking disapprovingly at the laughing children,

“Neal, watch! Watch!” yelled Quentin as he climbed onto the staircase bannister and began to slide down, gathering up speed. Suddenly, he over-balanced and fell….not to the stairs….to the hard floor on the other side, with a loud crack that echoed throughout the entrance hall.

“QUENTIN!” shouted Neal, running over to his baby brother, who was being surrounded by concerned business men and women, some of them already on the phone to the emergency services. Neal knelt next to his brother…who wasn’t responding,

“Quentin! Wake up!” sobbed Neal as Quentin remained unconscious,

“Neal! What’s-QUENTIN?!” Arthur and Eames had entered the hotel, not expecting the sight that greeted them,

“What happened?!” Eames yelled as Arthur gently picked Quentin up, being careful in case of spinal injuries,

“W-we were playing…h-he just started sliding down…I-I couldn’t stop him!”

“Did you even try?!”

“Eames! We don’t have time for this, we have to get him some help now!”

...........................................................................................................................................................

The doctors said that if it hadn’t have been for the quick response of those around at the time and the distance that Quentin fell, then the injury might have been more serious. As it was, there was some damage to the primary visual cortex at the back of the head, on the surface of the occipital lobe, meaning that Quentin would have to wear glasses for the rest of his life due to him being practically blind.   
Quentin soon grew used to them, forgetting a time before he had them. Neal, however, never truly forgave himself.


End file.
